Forgive Me
by Rosebud0899
Summary: France and England are dating though what happens when England gets jealous of France flirting with Hungary and Belgium throughout the whole meeting leaving England to sit with Russia. Will he forgive France or are they done for good?


**_This was requested by EleniTheWolf, hope it is what you wanted. I am still taking requests if you'd like._**

"No, Francis I'm done. I can't be with someone who flirts with any living thing in sight!" I shout stomping away and slamming the door to my hotel room. Once I heard his footsteps turn to silence I slide down the door and sat down hiding my face in my hands. This is for the best, I deserve better he's done nothing but flirt with others leaving me with nothing. I shake my head he won't miss me he has the others he's fooled in to falling for him. To think we were perfectly fine and happy this morning and now-now we aren't even together. Funny how things can change so quickly and you don't even expect it to, I sure didn't.

I scoff fighting back a smile France wraps his arms around my waist "But it is true my love! You are the only one for me your beauty is beyond anything I have ever seen." He purrs in my ear causing me to blush.

France decided he was going to annoy me with all his stupid flirting, "come on frog we have a world meeting to get to remember?" I push him away and started walking out of the hotel to find the meeting room.

France held my hand smirking as he walks with his head held high as usual since he feels he is the greatest most fabulous country in the world. Please, all he knows how to do is dress up and fake the perfect act. Though France isn't as great as he says he is he is still amazing. He manages to handle me and that takes a lot to do. I know because no matter how much I deny it I am quite a handful though he doesn't seem to mind he loves me and surprisingly I love him too. I don't know what I would do without him now. I've gotten so use to his constant decorating of my house, his strange laugh, the moments he's made me so mad I'd like to punch his face just to shut him up. Even if he has annoying and strange factors about him he also has good ones too. He was so good with children when we raised America and Canada. He grew a garden in the backyard of my house, he at least acts like I'm not crazy when I tell him I see fairies. Yes, he is annoying but the good things about him block that out for the most part.

We make it to the meeting room but with all those thoughts about France running through my head my face was now as red as one of Spain's tomatoes. I couldn't allow France and the others to see me like this so I excuse myself real quick to calm down before the meeting started. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I sigh looking in the mirror seeing my dark red face making the green in my eyes kind of pop out a bit more.

"grr… why do I let him do this to me!? I use to be so calm and collected he ruined that." he groans in annoyance splashing water on his face to cool down.

Once he was finished cooling off he wiped his face dry and made sure he had no water on his clothes before heading back to the meeting room. He hoped France saved a seat for him, who is he kidding France has always saved a seat for him even when they weren't dating. The man can't last a meeting without him, he'd have withdrawals or something. England smirks just thinking about it and how much he must meat to France but quickly gets rid of those thoughts he doesn't want to turn red in the face again. He steps inside the room and looks around trying to find France in all the people at the huge table. He finally spotted his wavy blonde haired lover five seats down from the door though he also noticed he was sitting next to Hungary and Belgium…

Though he won't admit it England was shocked France rather sit with two pretty girls than him. He slowly walks around trying to find an empty seat sadly he only finds one next to the scariest country he knows. Russia, why. Why out of every seat in the entire table must this be the only empty one!? England wanted to cry, he wanted to scream how could France leave him and allow him to sit next to Russia!? He quietly sits down and the whole time he waited for the meeting to start he glared at France. The same France who was laughing and flirting with two girls. Though Hungary ignored him Belgium was getting embarrassed. He could sense a dark aura around Russia as he watched his sister being flirted with by France. Some part of England had hoped Russia would get up and beat the frog to death though that would mean France would die and England doesn't really want that.

The meeting was taking forever, England couldn't wait for it to end he wasn't even really paying attention he was mostly looking at France. He's seen him touch the girls wrap his arm around their shoulders and even compliment how beautiful they were. England couldn't take much more of this soon he was going to snap and it wasn't going to be pretty. He knew France loved to flirt he also knew France loved girls though he thought since He was dating him the thought of girls was the last thing on his mind. Should of figured he was still going to want them, it's natural guys were made to be with women though it still hurt. France wasn't fully in to men, he went both ways though Arthur on the other hand has always been full on gay, he never felt attracted to women and France always teased him about it. He would say how amazing women were and that they are better than men. If that's the case though, why'd he chose England over them? England didn't like these thoughts they made him want to cry and he wasn't going to cry in front of everyone. He shook his head clear of all bad thoughts and started paying attention to the meeting.

The meeting was finally over, England was happy as can be right now and he wasted no time leaving the room not bothering to wait for France. He was walking down the hall looking for his room, he decided he'd stay in his room tonight he didn't want to see France right now. Not after that show he was given throughout the whole meeting. He scoffs shaking his head how could France possibly think that was ok to do when he was dating someone? He finds his room and takes his key out of his pocket mumbling to himself angrily how he hated that bloody frog right now. He puts the key in the lock and goes to open the door though he was suddenly grabbed from behind. On instinct, he kicks and elbows the person who grabbed him. He hears a grunt than a moan of pain he turns around to see France. He doesn't bother asking if he's ok he deserves much worse than that.

"Mon lapin… you have quite a bit of strength." He clutches his side where I elbowed him and I smile a bit feeling pleased with myself.

"You deserve it, after what you did through the whole meeting hell you deserve a lot worse than that." I huff crossing my arms and looked away.

France tilts his head and gives me a confused look, "What are you talking about my love?" he asks uncrossing my arms and holds my hands.

"You know what I'm talking about you jerk! Y-you were flirting with those girls and you left me and I had to sit next to Russia you know I don't like him!" I heard my voice crack in the middle of the sentence causing me to cringe.

France sighs holding me close to him so my head was against his chest, "Arthur, I am so sorry I should have saved you a seat."

England was still mad he wasn't forgiving him that easily. "I don't forgive you, I don't care I had to sit next to Russia what I care about it your constant flirting with the girls."

France lets me go and rolls his eyes "England I always flirt it's what I do it doesn't mean anything." This is ridiculous you still shouldn't flirt when you're dating someone else.

"I don't care!" I walk down the hall trying to get away from him if he is that dumb to not realize why I am so upset he can forget about us even being in the same room with each other!

France tried to stop me telling me I was over reacting and that's what lead us to this… "No, Francis I'm done. I can't be with someone who flirts with any living thing in sight!"

Now I am sitting in my dark hotel room crying, single and alone. I may have overreacted though if you were in this situation and someone said that to you because you didn't forgive them how would you feel? I sigh standing up and wiped away my tears no point in crying over it, what's done is done I can't change it now. Not like he bothered staying to try and get me to change my mind any ways. I lay on my couch and curled up in to fetal position. I guess being alone right now was a good thing since I didn't want anyone bothering me. I close my eyes and started drifting off to sleep. No point in staying awake right now, I'll just get depressed and do something stupid. I don't have anyone to hang out with either not many people like me so what's the point in trying?

I was probably a sleep for a long time I don't know how long though, it's dark out and I can't see a thing. I sigh standing up I should really sleep in my bed sleeping on the couch isn't good for you. I noticed my face felt wet, I was crying in my sleep great. I wipe my face and walked in to my room, I noticed the lights were on I know I didn't turn them on so who did? I slowly open the door and looked inside surprised to see who I found sitting on my bed reading!

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my room!?" I shout though he put his finger up to his mouth telling me to quiet down.

My face burns in annoyance causing it to turn red How dare he tell me to be quiet!? I watch him stand up and walk over to me causing me to back up slightly I didn't want to be near him how did he even get in!? I was up against a wall mentally cursing myself for being stupid enough to trap myself. France puts both hands on either side of me trapping me in a small box mad from his arms. He looks straight down at me causing me to grow a bit nervous and uncomfortable.

"Wh-what do you want, I broke up with you. I can also get you arrested for breaking in to my room I might add." I hiss trying to keep my anger showing instead of the fear and pain I felt inside.

France leans down resting his head on my shoulder. "I am so sorry I upset you. It was wrong of me to say the things I did, I shouldn't be flirting with others when I have the most amazing person right here."

I turn away glaring still "You don't have anything, I am not with you." I cross my arms not wanting to look at the hurt on his face.

"Mon lapin, please I am begging for your forgiveness!" I jump a little seeing him suddenly fall to his knees grabbing my hands in his.

Now who is overreacting? There is no need to be so dramatic why must he always do this? I shake my head sighing. "You're an idiot, you'll just do it again once everything has calmed down. It's what you do." I mumble looking up at the ceiling.

I want him, I need him, I wish I can forgive him but if I do I know I'll just end up hurt again he doesn't know how to stop himself it's what he does he is the country of love. I can't expect him to stay with just one person it's not in his DNA. I was stupid to think I could though, even if it was for a small amount of time I did feel like he only had his eyes set on me. I watch him slowly stand up his head still looking down though instead of at me.

"I would do anything for you, it may not seem like it but I really do only have my heart set on you." He whispers so softly I could barely hear him.

"You flirted with them the whole time and didn't even take a quick glance at me not once!" I feel tears fall down my face as I groan in annoyance why do I always cry in front of him!?

"Arthur, listen to me." He grabs my arms holding me in place. "I need you, since we've started dating I haven't been able to spend a day without you. You make me a better person, you remember I use to bring a new person to bed every week!" How could he forget? It was disgusting.

It was true, since he's been with me he's gotten a lot better than how he was before. Had I really caused him to change? Does he really love me enough to change his whole way of living? I shake my head smiling a bit, that idiot changed everything about him just so I'd date him. I push him away laughing quietly. He barley looks at anyone else unless you count those rare times he does slip up he really does only care for me. I'm an idiot, I did overreact! Crap, I messed up just as much as he did maybe even more.

I wipe my eyes laughing a bit more France looked seriously confused and it made me smile up at him. "I-I am such an idiot! You were right I did overreact." I wrap my arms around his neck. "I should of forgiven you when you said sorry."

France still was very confused though if all this confusion meant Arthur was forgiving him he didn't care. "Does that mean we can still be together?" he asks as he gives Arthur a small kiss on the lips.

England nods smiling happily "If you forgive me for being such an over dramatic idiot."

France chuckles, "You're not an idiot, I started this whole thing by flirting with two girls I had no interest in to begin with."

We forgave each other and had the most amazing night. We haven't had one of those in a while. I'm glad everything is settled now we can get back to us and not fight. Until next time one of us over thinks though I'm sure we'll get through that one too.

 ** _I'll try my best to get them done as quickly as I can, You can request what you'd like in the comments or just PM me. ^^ Hope you enjoyed this._**


End file.
